The purpose of this funding will be to grow the Colorado Occupational Health and Safety Surveillance Program to meet our program goals. Our goals are to detect and monitor occupational injury/illness trends, integrate occupational health into mainstream public health policy, design and implement state-wide occupational injury and illness prevention strategies, and provide consultation for workers and employers not effectively covered by other government resources. The new funding will build upon the success of the program in this current funding cycle. Enhanced surveillance will provide the data needed to document the magnitude of occupational health and safety issues, set research priorities, and target and evaluate interventions and policies to improve worker health and safety in Colorado. Specific aims for this program are to: 1) Implement sustainable, efficient, and timely surveillance systems to detect and monitor occupational injuries, illnesses and fatalities in Colorado, 2) Design and implement statewide occupational injury and illness outreach and prevention strategies, 3) Integrate occupational health into mainstream public health action, response, and policy in Colorado. This program will contribute to the mission of the Colorado Department of Public Health and Environment by protecting and improving the health of Colorado's citizens through the identification of trends, emerging issues, high-risk occupations, industries, and worker populations that affect the health, safety arid quality of life of the over 2 million Colorao workers and their families.